ygdrenfandomcom-20200213-history
Tortles
Tortles are a uniquely rare race that is only recorded to exist in a small valley east of the Argent Basin. They are slow and ponderous creatures, carrying thick shells that serve as both armour and shelter. Living upward of a century on average, they are often very patient and peaceful, and rarely venture away from home, though some like to adventure when they are younger. Description Culture & Society Tortles are born in the sandy beaches near the coast and spend the first few weeks of their life crawling on all fours. Once they can walk on two legs, they travel inward, living in small family groups in the fungal forests of the Valley of Passing Lights. The surfaces of their thick shells become home to a type of bioluminescent moss that grows only in the valley and spreads over the years of tortles' long lifespans. One can often tell the age of a tortle by the density and colours of the growths on their shells. When tortles die, they are burnt at pyres, and the moss turns into glowing ashes that linger on the air of the valley like curtains of dancing lights that are visible at night and give the valley its name. Though technically part of the Northern Alliance, tortles have no interest in politics or military affairs. They will intervene if the matter is forced upon them, but will seek to find a peaceful resolution if they can. More often, they will simply stay out of the way, preferring a simple life of comfort. As the saying goes, "a tortle carries their home on their back", meaning that tortles carry few attachments to one place and will simply move in should others desire it. This fact has led to a few tortles wandering far from the valleys they typically inhabit, possessing a keener sense of adventure than their kin but carrying the same tranquillity and wisdom wherever they go. History Properties * A''bility Score Increase.'' Your Strength score increases by 2, and your Wisdom score increases by 1. * Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. * Claws. Your claws are natural weapons, which you can use to make unarmed strikes. If you hit with them, you deal slashing damage equal to ld4 + your Strength modifier, instead of the bludgeoning damage normal for an unarmed strike. * Hold Breath. You can hold your breath for up to 1 hour at a time. Tortles aren't natural swimmers, but they can remain underwater for some time before needing to come up for air. * Natural Armor. Due to your shell and the shape of your body, you are ill suited to wearing armor. Your shell provides ample protection, however; it gives you a base AC of 17 (your Dexterity modifier doesn't affect this number). You gain no benefit from wearing armor, but if you are using a shield, you can apply the shield's bonus as normal. * Shell Defense. You can withdraw into your shell as an action. Until you emerge, you gain a +4 bonus to AC, and you have advantage on Strength and Constitution saving throws. While in your shell, you are prone, your speed is 0 and can't increase, you have disadvantage on Dexterity saving throws, you can't take reactions, and the only action you can take is a bonus action to emerge from your shell. * Survival Instinct. You gain proficiency in the Survival skill. Tortles have finely honed survival instincts. Category:Races Category:History Category:Culture & Society __FORCETOC__